Mas Mahirap Magmemorya ang Resurrection Spell kesa sa UBW
by Lancelot-of-Rebirth
Summary: eto ang mga misadventures ng mga Yorozuya tungkol sa Onmyodo war. paalala lang na may magwawasak ng fourth wall dito


Paalala: Ang Gintama ay gawa ng isang astig na ideya ni Hideaki Sorachi. Produksyon ng Sunrise at inilathala ng Shueisha-Shonen JUMP. Kung may nababanggit na may GUNDAM, Knightmares, at kung anu-ano ang nandiyan sa kwento na ito, palakpakan natin ang Sunrise at Bannam Pictures Company.

Ang mga Misadventures ni Gin, Shinpachi, Kagura at iba pang mga kasama sa Oedo ay namamayagpag dito sa isang lungsod. Kaya gagawa ako ng nakakatawang kwento tungkol sa mga kalokohan nila. Uso ang jokes na below-the-belt dahil matatawa ka.

Eto ang pinakamasaklap na kwento ni Kameyama Duuke at ang misyon: Oplan Assassination of Matsudaira. Kaya lang ang mas masaklap, nandiyan si Gintoki at ang mga Yorozuya o Jack of All Trades na nangiisturbo sa isang racket niya habang ginagawa ang kanilang trabaho as in yung maglilinis sila sa maruming condo. Ano kaya kung sumablay siya sa assassination attempt niya?

Maraming VA jokes dito, at ubod na katarantaduhan dito sa fic nito. Asahan niyo ang pang-aasar kay Sasu… este yung Golgo 13 wannabe.

And… oh yes, kung sino si Kameyama Duuke, siya yung assassin na may galit kay Katakuriko Matsudaira at sa episode 92, nahulog siya talaga habang sinasagip yung batang babae. Research ko lang ito, noong nabasa ko yung trivia ng Gintama sa , ang gumanap niyang character ay si Sugiyama Noriaki, at mas kilala siya sa mga karakter ni Shirou Emiya, Uchiha Sasuke at Uryuu Ishida. (basa: Red-haired, Brooding Marksman kaya pala hinulma talaga itong tatlong karakter sa isa) Kaya nga ang Team 7 ay ganito: Si Naruto (Junko Takeuchi bilang Daigorou Kitaouji) ay isang batang deadpan snarker sa episode 188, si Sakura (Chie Nakamura bilang Tomu) ay may alagang aso na si Jerry sa episode 153 (Read: **NANDITO SI JERRY SA LIKOD MO!** Gintoki **: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!** At sinipa ang dakilang radio na winasak sa pader.) at si Kakashi (Kazuhiko Inoue bilang Oboro… teka, parang kapangalan ng isa sa mga tatlong kolokoy na Ame ninja) ay ang kalaban ni Gintoki Sakata sa Season 6 ng Gintama'. (Ginpachi: kaya ipinunta ko si Shinpachi sa Principal's Office dahil nagnanakaw siya ng Sharingan mula sa Class N)

 **Mas Mahirap magmemorya ang Resurrection Spell kaysa sa UBW.**

 _Gawa ni: Lancelot-of-Rebirth_

Isang araw sa malaking gusali na may naninirahan ng isang emo na pusakal na nag-aalaga ng kanyang pagong sa isang madugyuting condo. May hawak niyang baril para sa pananambang ng mga kaaway, kahit mga lider ng Yakuza, mga most wanted na kriminal, at kung anu-ano pa. minsan nakasimangot naman dahil maikli lang ang sahod niya at lagi nakalugmok at nag-iisa pa kasama ang mga pagong. Kumbaga feeling niya siya si Golgo 13 na mahusay siyang umasinta kaya lang maraming palusot ang ginagawa niya. Minsan meron siyang inasintang isang most wanted na kriminal na ubod na psycho pero ang binaril niya ay yung kamukha niya.

At eto ang nangyari: ni minsan na sumablay siya sa pag-aasinta niya, may nabaril siya at ang binaril niya ay yung isang Hosto ng Kabukichou na kamukha ng isa sa mga Knights of Round dahil naiinggit siya sa mukha niya at sa isang astig na tumatalon na roundhouse kick. At naglabas ng mga awtoridad ng wanted list na kung sino ang bumaril sa kanya kaya pumilit siya magtago sa loob na maruming condo hanggang mamatay. Nang naglaon, nakita ng isa sa mga Shinsengumi na kamukha ng isang GUNDAM Meister, pero sinadya itong bayagin pa at nanghimatay pa dahil magaling manggago pa ito sa loob ng condo niya habang ginagawa ang kanyang inside job bilang assassin.

"Yan ang dapat sa iyo, fake Tieria! Umalis ka na!" at sinipa siya mula sa building habang tinuloy niya yung trabaho niya. Palihin na lumabas si Kameyama papunta sa mga tanggapan ng mga Yorozuya para tulungan siya sa paglilinis ng kanyang condo bago dumating ang isang tenant na ubod ng tanga para bayarin ang kanyang upa.

Samantala, sa Snack Otose, ang mga Yorozuya ay nagdakdakan sila tungkol sa mga nilalarong video game habang naglalaro ng astig na laro nila. Cue game nila, naglalaro sila ng Blazblue habang nanonood lang si Kagura.

"INFERNO… DIVIDER!" ang sambit ni Gintoki habang nilalampaso niya ang pato ni Shinpachi. "Yan ang dapat sa iyo, apat na mata!"

"Ang daya mo, ginamit mo yung distortion attack habang hindi pa ako marunong bumuwelo ang pato ko!" aniya ang apat na mat na si Shinpachi.

"Bakit, inggit ka kasi kulang ang kaastigan mo eh."

"Yung sa iyo naman, dinig pa ang boses mo eh!"

"eh siyempre, mas sisikat ako kaya nga sinusunod ko kay Koyasu-san."

"Ano ka hilo, mangangarap ka ng gising kung sasabay ka kay Koyasu-san."

"O di ba may Manga siyang gumawa, yung Silber Kreuz."

"ULOL! Kaya nga hindi mabenta yung game natin eh Blazblue at ang Gintama anime pa lang eh sumisikat pa."

"Eh lahat tayo sumisikat eh." Tugon ni Gintoki habang ang background na isinambit niya ay mga naglalabasang tsundere characters niya na may itim na editing bar sa mga mata nila "Mas lalo nga si Kugimiya. Imbes nga yung mga tsundere characters niya eh, si Kagura ang umuuna."

"Siyempre, astig ako kung dahil…" aniya ni Kagura pero naputol ang excitement niya.

"Marunong ka magsuka on-screen." Sumbat ni Gin-chan at binalibag siya ni Kagura ng todo. Biglang tumili na parang babae si Gin-chan na dinig niya yung buong Kabukicho.

"H'wag mo ako'ng pinag-iinitan, napakatungaw naman kayo eh. Sumisikat ka pa eh nakikipagsabwatan kayo kay Takamatsu, Fujita, Sorachi at ni Yamatoya eh ganyan pa kayo ha." Aniya ni Kagura.

"Siyempre, kasama si Sugita, si Kugimiya at si Sakaguchi sa gulo natin." Aniya ni Gin-chan at sumang-ayon sila samantala may dumating ang isang customer sa Snack Otose na hindi pa nilang namalayan.

Nang pumasok ang isang customer, at itinanggal niya ang kanyang talukbong sa harap ni Otose, ni Catherine at ni Tama, biglang nagulat sila sa nakita nila. Ang pusakal na si Kameyama Duuke ay dumating para humingi ng tulong mula sa mga Yorozuya

"Andyan pa ba ang mga Yorozuya?" Tanong ng isang pusakal.

"Mali ang pinuntahan niyo. Dapat sa taas ang punta mo." Aniya ang tanda at "Ihahatid ka ni Tama sa taas. Pero, ano ang problema niyo at… ba't lagi nakalugmok ka ng pababa? Balita ko kasi ikaw yung may tipong emo na pag-uugali mo."

"Isa akong pusakal, tanda; at hindi ako isang missing nin na wanted sa mga Shinsengumi!"

"Weh… para kang nangangain ng tao sa ugali mo." Sambit ng isang pusang gago na si Catherine.

"Isa ka pa, pusa ka. Ililingkis kita na gawin kita ng catsup." Bulyaw ng isang pusakal at biglang sinilaban siya ni Tama ang dalawa gamit ang kanyang flamethrower mop niya.

"Yan ang dapat sa iyo, ginoong simangot at pusang gunggong."

"Hoy Android, ba't ako'y sinamahan dito sa kaingin mo?!"

"aba'y siyempre, highly combustible ka raw."

"ang corny yung joke mo, Tama." Sabad ni Catherine.

Nang umakyat sila papunta sa mga tanggapan ng mga Yorozuya,nag-isip na ang balak ng isang pusakal.

"Hehe… kapag inalok ko ang tulong nila, matatagumpay ang assassination ni tanda. Basta h'wag silang manggugulo sa aking ginagawa."

At nang dumating sila sa bahay ng Yorozuya, biglang nagulat si Kameyama Duuke nang nakita niya ang lalaking na may puting kulot na buhok.

 _Sa isipan ni Kameyama Duuke:_

" _Naku… siya pala yung lider ng Yorozuya! Hindi ko pala alam siya yung lider nito. Akala ko nga isang tambay na sumisira sa aking trabaho, siya yung sinasabing Master ng Yorozuya!"_

Panay nag-react siya na akala niya ay isang multo at biglang lumapit siya kay Gintoki.

"Teka… ikaw ba yung Yorozuya?" nagtanong si Duuke at sumagot si Gin.

"Para kang may nakita ka ng multo o hinahanting ka ng mga shinobi sa limang bansa ng ninja."

"Parang may LBM 'to." Aniya ni Kagura.

"Mukhang Guilty." Sabi ni Shinpachi.

"Mag-Loperamide ka nga!" Bulyaw ni Gintoki.

"Ayayayayay… ang eengot na naman ito." Aniya ni Otose habang hinihimas niya ang ulo niya sa unsyami.

Habang nagkakaroon ng pag-uusap sa ikalawang palapag, pinag-uusapan nila tungkol sa inaalok ni Duuke.

"Ang gusto ko sana linisin n'yo ang condo ko bago dumating ang sira ulong tenant dahil babayarin ko ang upa doon. Kaya babayarin ko yung sa inyo pagkatapos…"

"At pagkatapos?" aniya ni Gintoki "Inetsapwera mo yung bayad namin."

"Di ba tinakasan mo yung bayad namin na para ka isang missing ninja. Ayon, nasa wanted poster ka na, na nakapaskel sa mga pader at hinahanting ka ng mga tukmol na Shinsengumi para maaaresto ka na, emo assassin." Aniya ni Kagura.

"Dahan-dahan naman Kagura, nasasaktan naman ang sablay na Quincy." Panay asar ni Shinpachi.

"Oo nga, panay hindi niya kabisado ang Unlimited Blade Works, basta nakakagawa pa siya ng maraming salapi." Sambit ni Kagura.

"Unlimited Blade Works, Hudas Barabas Hestas naman oh. Akala ko yung Resurrection spell sa DQ!" panay bulyaw ni Shinpachi at itinuloy "baka nagsilapa ng mga espada sa ere."

"Neknek mo, contact lens. Malay mo ang mga espada nito ay lumipad at tumarak sa buong katawan dahil ultra-lampa ka pa!"

"Ano'ng sinabi mo?!"

"Oy mga tungaw, tigil na kayo at ang customer natin ay naglulugmok sa pader na parang emo ninja sa isang anime habang nanununtok siya sa pader." Hirit ni Gintoki at itinuloy niya "baka ang UBW niya ay magiging isang WMD na hinahanap pa ng mga United Shinobi Nations Security Council at ang miyembro ng Mages' Association."

"At ano naman kinalaman doon?" Sambit ni Shinpachi.

"Eto!" Sumigaw si Gintoki habang inilabas niya ang mahiwagang nakatuping papel na ginamit sa duelo ng mga Ketsuno at Shirino. Ipinindot niya at biglang nagsalita na parang Intercom:

"Si Gedomaru ay nag-o-OJT sa tanggapan ni Ai Tenma bilang tagapagpahirap ng mga nagkakasala sa impiyerno."

At bigla silang natuliro sa pangyayari.

"JBG!" at itinuloy pa:

"Kung tatawagin mo si Gedomaru, eto na siya." At bigla itong lumitaw si Gedomaru kaya lang nag-iba yung cosmetics niya. Blonde ang kanyang buhok, berde ang kanyang mata, asul ang kimono niya, ang obi niya ay kasimputi ng niyebe at ang sungay niya ay kahawig ng mga halimaw na nagbabantay sa palasyo. Biglang natuliro ang dalawang tukmol.

"Teka, si Gedomaru ba 'yan? Ba't mukhang foreigner na si Gedomaru ngayon!?" tanong ni Gintoki.

"Lagot na tayo sa pwersa ng Buwan ang ibig sabihin niyan." Comment ni apat na mata at itinuloy niya habang itinutok niya ang kanyang kanabo na parang espada kay Gintoki "baka ine-encourage ni Urobuchi-san na magmukhang madugo ang scenario natin."

"Ikaw ba ang master ko?" sabi ni Gedomaru.

"Ano ka, episode 195 pa lang, tinawag mo ako'ng master eh tatanong ka pa. Ano'ng tingin ko sa iyo, Shi**u E**ya?" Bulyaw ni Gintoki.

"Joke lang, Master Gintoki. Si Gedomaru lang ito… at nag cosmetic change lang ako" Biro ni Gedomaru sabay peace sign pa.

"Weh, cosmetic change ka pa eh halatang-halata pa nga yung pagiging Saber mo eh." Tanggi ni Shinpachi at itinuloy niya "Speaking of which, ba't nandito ka?"

"Nandito ako para sa Shinigami war, kaya kailangan kita bilang master dahil nasa trabaho ang master ko si Christel bilang tagatala ng panahon."

"So, bagong hasa na naman yung Excalibur mo, baka maunsyame ka habang may isang kumag na nakaputi ay kumanta tungkol sa espada mo."

"Ay pinatay ko na iyon."

Biglang nagulat ang mga Yorozuya nang sinambit niya.

"Pinatay mo yung gagong iyon, okay ka lang?" bulyaw ni Shinpachi.

"Eh siya yung nagsabi ng engot, kaya tsinap-chop ko siya."

"Nakupo… eto na naman tayo…" wika nila

Abangan… ang susunod ng kabanata.

SAWAAAAAKAAAAAAAASSS nakagawa na ako ng fanfic for 5 years! Kaya lang need ko maglagay ng pader dahil wasak na ang fourth wall sa Gintama.

Atsaka ikinalulungkot ko na malapit magtatapos ng Gintama kaya savor the moment para gumawa ako ng makapunyetang wacky fanfics nito.


End file.
